Cerita Hancur 07GHOST
by Fujo no Shiree-sama
Summary: Tumpahan rasa pengen ngelucu author.  Warnings inside, DLDR, NO FLAME! Kapitel 5 up! #telatbanget Otanoshimi ni sa!
1. Kapitel 1

**Shiree da~**

Welcome to the world of my **BL**! Fanfic ini merupakan hasil under-pressure gara-gara kepengen bikin 07-GHOST lagi. Karena tidak bisa ditahan, akhirnya dibikin juga. **BL, FrauTeito, OOC, OC, RnR, Humor gak jelas, NO FLAMES ALLOWED!** Daripada nunggu-nunggu, ayo dilihat, yak, TARIK MANG!

**Disclaimer: **07-GHOST selamanya punya Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino, tapi Frau, eh.. GROW selamanya milikku.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Boleh kukatakan sesuatu? Apa jadinya jika dunia terbalik? Atau orang saling berubah posisi? Nah, coba pikirkan, bagaimana ceritanya bila Teito menjadi orang yang TINGGI?_

….

….

….

….

Akhirnya para bishop pulang dengan selamat. Meskipun pakaian mereka (kecuali Labrador) bolong-bolong kayak kena radiasi nuklir, Mr. SMILE (mari sambut, Castor!) dan Mr. CALM (mari sambut lagi, Labrador!) tetap menyunggingkan senyum yang manis banget meski masih kurang gula.

Akhirnya, Mr. ERO (mari sambut, Frau!) datang juga dengan baju yang lebih bolong-bolong lagi. Semua orang menyambut bahkan Hozuki, 'adik' Hakuren yang paling anti dengan kedatangan si Ero rela bawain handuk hangat (dan tentu saja, handuk super-ultra-panas buat Frau).

Mereka ber-3 duduk-duduk di sekitar kolam renang. Sebelum merambat, mari kita lihat penampilan fisik 3 bishop favorit ini. Castor, masih utuh dan bajunya cuma bolong di sekitar lengan. Masih aja senyum-senyum kayak orang gila *author dipukul Castor*.

Labrador, bishop imut yang sama sekali TIDAK TERLUKA! Bajunya utuh, gak bau keringet dan kulitnya gak ada goresan sedikit pun! Ternyata bunga-bunganya Labrador itu berfungsi juga jadi pelindung. Author mau dong, Lab-chan~ *author dipukul gara-gara nyelonong seenaknya*.

Terakhir, si baka ero pedo, Frau. Keadaan bajunya paling parah. Bolong gede di bagian dada (bukannya bajunya emang kebuka ampe dada ya?) ampe perut, memperlihatkan otot perut yang super sexy dan super hot.

Badannya Frau paling sempurna dari 2 bishop barusan. Rambut pirang yang meskipun kelihatan keras gara-gara styling mousse ternyata halus banget, otot perut yang luar biasa indahnya, dada bidang yang lebar *author klepek-klepek* dan otot yang mengembang dari lengan.. Dengan deskripsi begitu, SIAPA SIH YANG GAK BETAH NGELIHAT BODY KAYAK GITU?

Selain itu, pandangan matanya yang meskipun kelihatan kayak om-om mesum, tajam dan mengkilat, pokoknya FRAU ITU SEMPURNA! *author pingsan dan klepek-klepek* Kalau melihat badan begitu, para uke yang paling KERAS HATI pun bakal 'terhipnotis' untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' (eits, jangan berpikiran mesum dulu, Frau itu punyanya author lho~ *ditabok pembacas dan pemains*) untuknya.

"Frau, selamat datang.."

Suara manis yang kekurangan gula terdengar dari dekat. Waktu Frau noleh ke belakang, boneka bermata hijau dah berdiri di belakangnya.

"TEITO!", Frau langsung merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan dalam sekejap sudah 'mencekek' badan pendek dan kecil Teito dengan tangannya yang ultra besar. Teito yang gak bisa napas langsung dorong Frau sekuat-kuatnya.

"Wah, kusogaki udah tambah kuat ya selama ane 'ngilang'~ Tapi kok tingginya gak nambah ya?", tanya Frau sambil megang kepala Teito. Teito kesel dan nonjok perut indah Frau ampe yang ditonjok mental ke ]distrik 1 (jauhnyaaaahhh!). Tiba-tiba, Frau balik lagi dengan cepattnya.

"Frau-kun, sampai kapan mau 'pamer badan' begitu?", tanya Labrador sambil senyum. Castor langsung mendaratkan tinjunya ke kepala Frau.

"Ini gereja! Bukan lomba otot L-Men! Cepat pakai bajumu!"

"Kok gitu? Aku 'kan ganteng en sempurna, seperti kata author. Iya 'kan authorku tercinta?", Frau langsung pasang senyum mesum yang bikin author klepek-klepek (tapi geleng2.. -lhoh?-). Teito yang udah 'ngilang' ternyata kabur ke kamarnya.

"Mana si cebol?", tanya Frau yang langsung bangkit meskipun apel pada numpuk di kepalanya.

"Kabur ke kamarnya~", jawab Labrador yang senyum maniiiiiiiiiiiis banget. Frau langsung lari kayak orang lari marathon menuju kamar Teito. Begitu nyampe, Teito yang lagi 'mojok' langsung balik badan.

"ERO SHIKYO!", ujarnya dengan suara keras kayak mo manggil tukang bakso.

"Kok kabur sih Teito-chan?", tanya Frau yang duduk di pinggir kasur. Teito geleng-geleng tapi tetep 'mojok'.

"Agan khawatir ma ane ya?"

"Apa tuh artinya?"

"Kok gak tahu artinya? Gak punya account kaskus ya?"

"Gak ngerti gua.." gaptek n anti sosial

"Yaudah, ntar ane bikinin deh.."

Lhoh, kok ngelantur ke kaskus? Yaudah, belok ke plot mang!

"Kamu khawatir ma aku?"

Teito noleh dan ngelihat Frau yang lagi nyalain rokok. Teito ngangguk perlahan. Tiba-tiba, dia batuk-batuk gara-gara asep rokok kretek merek, apalah Dji Sam Soe kek, Wismilak kek, apa kek, terserah yang ngisep dah, author ma Teito bukan perokok!

"Woy, nyalain rokok liat2 tempat kek!"

"Mang napa?"

"Kamar gua tuh bau bunga magnolia gara-gara parfumnya Hakuren, (yah, meskipun gak suka parfum, tapi lebih enak bau bunga di mana-mana lah! Masa bau CO campur Tar dkk?) gak pernah seumur-umur gua denger magnolia campur CO enak baunya. Ya bikin matilah! Bego amat sih lu!", jawab Teito dengan ketus dan logat preman pelabuhan yang kentel banget (Hayo, siapa yang ngajarin Teito logat begituan? Ntar di eksekusi ma author lho *ngancem mode: on*). Frau mundur beberapa langkah (kok langkah? 'Kan lagi duduk?).

"Untung.."

Frau noleh ke arah Teito. Dia ngelihat mata Teito yang ditutupin kaca bergerak.. eh, berkaca-kaca! Frau langsung panik.

"Duh, cebol, jangan nangis dong! Ntar kena marah author nih!", Frau mohon-mohon ma Teito gara-gara takut kena marah author yang bakal bunuh siapa pun yang bikin Teito nangis (meskipun author juga SERING bikin Teito nangis).

"Aku khawatir banget sama kamu! Apalagi kamu luka parah dan ada luka bakar di perut! Aku khawatir banget!", Teito nangis keras-keras kayak bayi minta nyusu. Frau ngelihat ke badannya sendiri dan ngelihat lukanya.

"Oh, ini.. Luka yang ini, gara-gara ditampol Castor, luka yang ini gara-gara Ayanami ma Hyuuga, luka bakar yang ini gara-gara handuk panasnya Hozuki yang panasnya keterlaluan, dan yang ini..", kata Frau sambil nunjuk2in lukanya dan terakhir, nunjuk ke dadanya.

"Luka karena terlalu kangen ma orang cebol bermata ijo kayak lumut.."

Teito noleh. Dia nangis lebih keras lagi.

"Frau! Kok kamu jahat banget sih!", tuduh Teito sambil nyentak2in kaki kayak anak kecil (Teito emang masih kecil kok..). Frau senyum dan meluk Teito ampe Teito terjungkal ke belakang, jadi posisi mereka tiduran..*author hampir berubah ke fujoshi mode*

"Woy, ero shikyo! Berat taokk! Lu makan apaan sih ampe badan lu berat gitu?", tuduh Teito.

"Gak tau dah. Yang jelas, gua makan banyak, buat nambah stamina..", alasan tolol. Pesan dari author, 'Frau! Jangan makan banyak-banyak ya? Ntar badanmu jadi gendut lho~ Aku gak mau ma orang gendut~' *author ditabok pembacas dan pemains gara2 nyelonong lagi sambil bilang 'Lu sendiri juga gak kurus!'*

"Cebol.."

"Napa?", jawab Teito yang mukanya meraaaaaaah kayak.. gak tau dah. Apel ma darah kurang merah ma muka Teito yang sekarang. Frau langsung ngelepas pelukannya dan pergi sebentar. Dia balik lagi sambil bawa tas gede dengan tulisan "PRADA" di depannya (Kok Frau shopping? Tagihan kartu kreditnya makin parah nih Frau! kata author). Ternyata cuma tasnya doang. Isinya? 100 botol gede yang isinya vitamin D dengan tulisan "Membantu anda meninggikan badan anda!". Tahu 'kan reaksinya boneka mata hijau kita? Yak, itu benar~ mencincang Frau habis-habisan gara-gara menganggap itu pelecehan(?). Teito langsung kabur sambil nyanyi-nyanyi (mungkin lebih tepatnya, teriak-teriak)

"You know me not well~~ boy, I'll kill you~~ boy, I'll stab you~~ boy, I hate you!", ternyata Teito itu seorang SMACKBLAST ya? (lhoh?).

"Woy, cebol, tungguin gua kek!", ujar Frau sambil lari-lari. Tiba-tiba, dia nabrak Hozuki yang lagi bawa cucian.

"YOU BAKA ERO PEDO! JALAN TUH LIAT KE DEPAN, BUKAN KE DENGKUL! BEGO AMAT SIH LU!", Hozuki marah-marah.

"Tuh 'kan! Cucian gua jadi berantakan! Cepetan bayar! (ini cuma baju, bukan HP ato BB ato apalah yang ada harganya. Hozuki, sabar ya~ (lhoh?))"

"Emang gua ngutang apa ma lu?"

"Lihat baju gua! BAYAR!", Hozuki ngacungin piso lipat di depan mata Frau. Frau yang ketakutan ma black aura n logat tukang nagih utangnya Hozuki langsung ngasih aja 500.. tauklah, mata uang apaan. Gua gak tau! Pokoknya kalo jadi rupiah, kira-kira.. anggaplah 5 juta.

"Bagus-bagus.. Udah, lewat sana..", ujar Hozuki sambil ngitung duit. Frau langsung lari lagi.

"Eh! Bajulu! Ntar kena marah Castor lagi lho!", teriak Hozuki yang ternyata telat. Terdengar suara burung berkicau… eh, bukan, suara Frau kepental ampe distrik 1 LAGI!

Teito yang sedang sendirian nangis lagi. Dia kangen ama Frau tapi, begitu Frau balik, ada rasa sakit yang tersembunyi di dadanya. Apa yang terjadi ya?

..To Be Continued..

* * *

><p>Shiree: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDDD<p>

Frau: hoh.. deskripsi tentangku indah banget ya? Ternyata, gara-gara lu istri gua, jadi deskripsinya begitu ya?

Shiree: Apah? *anger mark appear*

Frau: Kok nanya? Ngomong-ngomong, omae dari tadi klepek2 ngebayangin body ore ya? Ampe mimisan gitu..

Shiree: DASAR ORANG MESUM! *nosebleed* Itu bukan karena hal yang di atas! Itu kenyataan!

Frau: Tentang gampang menghipnotis uke, omae juga termasuk dong?

Shiree: APAHH? *nonjok Frau* GUA GAK SEGAMPANG ITU DIHIPNOTIS DENGAN….

Frau: ?

Shiree: dengan.. dengan.. de.. dengan..*nosebleed*

Teito: aku.. aku.. aku..

Shiree: ANAKKU! MY HUSBAND'S SECRET LOVER! *hugs* makasih sudah mengalihkan topiknya! Muahh muahh!

Teito: Hahaha! *hug her* eh.. secret lover?

Shiree: HYAHAHAHA! Oke, review amat sangat dibutuhkan~ Ore gak mau update kalo review yang dibutuhkan tidak cukup~ Hahaha.. *scary smile*

Frau: ancaman pasaran..

Shiree: *bantai Frau* maafkan akyu, my urusai baka ero pedo husband~

Teito: *shiver* jangan pernah bikin author marah…


	2. Kapitel 2

**Shiree da~**

Chapie 2 sudah datang~~ Syarat-syarat membaca udah ada di chapie 1, awas kalo ampe terulang!

**Disclaimer: **07-GHOST selamanya punya tante Yuki dan tante Yukino, kalo aku yang punya, ntar berubah genre jadi yaoi dong.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Terus.."

"?"

"Fish Eye panggangnya jadi Fish Eye tepannyaki ya? Dasar Frau bego..", komentar Hozuki soal makanan yang disuguhin Frau.

"Gak ada waktu buat nusuk dagingnya taok!"

"Tapi enak sih~ Hahh.. jadi pengen calvaerts.."

"Lagian, kenapa gua disuruh masakin fish eye buat lo?"

Hozuki yang lagi nuang calvaerts ke gelasnya langsung menunjukkan anger marknya di dahi.

"Gua laper, dan ini balasan gara-gara lu dah berantakin baju gua!"

" Lah? 'Kan gua dah bayar 500.. apalah, ke lu. Masa mesti masakin lu lagi?", tanya Frau sambil nyuapin fish eye ke mulutnya Hozuki.

"Terus, ngapain minta disuapin segala? Kayak bocah lu.."

Hozuki yang kesal langsung ngelempar kamus bahasa Jerman yang super tebel ke arah Frau.

"Kemarin, Teito kenapa?"

"Biasa lah.. Si cebol aku bawain vitamin D peninggi badan. Dia mah aneh,bukannya senang, malah nampol gua ampe distrik 1, makjan.."

Hozuki membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar menerima suapan dari Frau.

"Itu 'kan pelecehan Frau.."

Frau langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pelecehan dari mana?"

Hozuki ngelempar lagi 3 kamus Oxford yang Collocation, Advanced Learners, dll

"Otak udang lu! Ya jelas2 itu pelecehan! Jauh-jauh perang, pulangnya malah bawain vitamin. Gimana gak enek ngelihatinnya? Kalo gue jadi Teito, lu dah gue mutilasi dan potongan badan lu gue suapin ke burung pipit!"

Frau mencibir dan menyuapkan lagi fish eyenya. Tiba-tiba, Hakuren datang.

"Hozuki, lagi suap-suapan ma Frau ya? Mesranyaa~~"

Hozuki yang denger hal itu langsung kesedak dan batuk-batuk.

"Jangan bilang hal yang menjijikkan kalo lagi makan dong! Kalo muntah, ntar keluar emas lho!"

Hakuren ketawa-ketiwi gaje dan ngelihat ke Frau.

"Frau-shikyo-sama. Selamat siang.."

"Yak, met siang."

Hozuki langsung ngelihat perubahan wajah Hakuren, dari putih pucat ke merah, dari merah jadi item(lho?)…. Frau dan Hakuren ngoceh-ngoceh dulu sebentar lalu Hakuren pergi lagi.

"Kak Hakuren suka ma Frau ya?"

"Kok?", Frau nanya tiba-tiba.

"Lihat aja mukanya barusan.. Kayak pungguk (ato pundung? Au ah!) merindukan bulan (lah?)"

"Nggak.. Dia cuma kagum kok.."

Hozuki tersenyum lebar.

"Frau 'kan sudah punya Teito ya?"

"APA?"

"Jangan nyangkal, ayo akui-akui~"

Wajah Frau langsung jadi merah.

"Dasar fujoshi..", ujar Frau yang langsung dijawab dengan kepalan tangan mendarat di dahinya membuat dia terperosok ke dalam dan melewati petualangan bersama Brendan Fraser, "Journey to The Center of the Earth" (pambacas: jangan ngelantur dong! *nabok author*). Ayo belok di perempatan ke jalan plot mang!

Tiba-tiba, Teito muncul dengan Mikage yang setia nguntit kemana-mana.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?"

Hozuki langsung nyodorin wagashi ke Teito.

"Silahkan wagashinya~"

Frau langsung nonjok peeeelaaan kepala Hozuki.

"Itu gua yang buat! Seharusnya gua yang nyodorin!"

Hozuki mendengus lalu nyuruh Teito duduk bareng. Teito nurut aja. Baru beberapa menit ngobrol, Frau udah harus pergi buat rapat para bishop (tumben ngikut, biasanya bolos.. *author ditabok Frau*). Teito yang duduk-duduk bareng Hozuki tiba-tiba meluk Hozuki.

"Lho? Tei-chan kenapa?"

"FRAU BEGO! FRAU HENTAI! FRAU BAKA! FRAU PEDOFIL! HUWAAAAAA!", Teito teriak-teriak sambil nangis-nangis.

"Baru tahu? Lagian lu mau aja dibego-begoin ma tuh orang. Ingat, kata author, jangan gampang terhipnotis dengan Frau. Lihat aja Teito, kasihan 'kan? (Fraulovers: gak selalu kali.. *mutilasi author*)"

"Jahat.. Hozuki, jujur dong!"

"Napa?"

"Gua ini, bener-bener pendek ya?"

Hozuki mikir laaaamaaaa banget. Kebablasan ampe bobok, terus bangun lagi gara-gara dilemparin kamus WEBSTER sama Teito.

"Gua pendek banget ya?"

"Iya.."

STRIKE! JACKPOT! Kata-kata super-ultra-sadis bagi boneka kita tersayang itu langsung bikin dia lemes bangeeett!. Kasihan Tei-chan.. Kasihan..

"Jadi gimana cara ninggiinnya?"

"Kenapa lu tiba-tiba nanya begitu?"

"Abis, author pengen ngelihat gua jadi seme.."

"Apa hubungannya? Allen ama Yuu Kanda aja tinggian Yuu tapi Yuu jadi uke terus kok.."

"BUKANN! Itu sih masalah lain.. Allen ma Yuu 'kan beda tingginya gak seberapa, tapi gua ma Frau…"

Teito langsung lemes. Hozuki panik dan bangunin Teito dengan cara nyemprotin parfumnya Hakuren banyak-banyak.

"Phueh phueh! Kena mulut taok!", Teito bangun gara-gara air parfumnya kena mulut dia. Kan jadi (katanya) pahit-pahit gimana gitu, author belom pernah nyobain sih, pembacas udah ada yang pernah?

"Sori. Teito beneran mo jadi seme?"

"KOK!", wajah Teito langsung merah kayak tauge kepanasan(lhoh?).

"Katanya gara-gara author pengen ngelihat omae jadi seme. Kita satu hati satu kata 'kan author?", kata Hozuki sambil 'high five' dengan author. Dasar fujoshi, dasar..

"Jadi, Teito mo nyobain jadi seme?"

Teito mikir lama banget. Gara-gara keterusan, bobok bentar ah~ DUAKK! Oke, Teito bangun lagi gara-gara dilemparin kamus 8 bahasa ma Hozuki. Entah sudah berapa kamus yang jadi korban di chapie ini. Ayo pembacas, sumbangin kamus lagi dong~ *ditabok pembacas gara-gara nagihin kamus. Kamus 'kan mahal!*

"Jadi.. Mo jadi seme?"

Teito mikir lagi. Sebelum kebablasan, Teito noleh ke Hozuki.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau belum dicoba 'kan?"

..To Be Continued..

Shiree: kamus-kamusku~~

Frau: kok Teito jadi berpikiran begitu sih? Kamu kasih sugesti apa ke dia?

Shiree: dia adalah masterpieceku, hanya aku yang boleh ngotak-ngatik otaknyalah, apanyalah..

Frau: APA-APAAN INI! DISCLAIMER WOYY! DISCLAIMER!

Shiree: Frau..

Frau: ?

Shiree: ada sesuatu yang harus kukasih tahu pada pembaca. Ini mengenai harga dirimu..

Frau: Apa?

Shiree: pembacas, waktu itu, ore buka-buka kamus bahasa Jerman dan menemukan kalimat "ein Mann und eine Frau". Kishishishishishi.. Tahu artinya?

Frau: ?

Shiree: "SEORANG LAKI-LAKI DAN SEORANG PEREMPUAN!" HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mann itu artinya laki2, ein/eine artinya an/a dalam bahasa inggris dan Frau itu artinya PEREMPUAN!

Frau: WTF? SHIREE! Harga diri gua! Harga diri gua!

Shiree: kishishishishi.. Review2..

Teito: jangan.. pernah.. bikin.. author.. marah..

Shiree: Ah, senangnya menyiksa Frau..

Frau: Harga diri gua.. Harga diri gua.. *sulking in emo corner*


	3. Kapitel 3

**Shiree da~**

Ini dia chapie 3~ Kyuhuhuhuhuhu, senang-senang. Yak, ore gak suka ngoceh lama2, tarik mang!

**Disclaimer: ***sfx: tok tok tok* pengadilan telah memutuskan bahwa 07-GHOST selamanya milik Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino dan GROW selamanya milik **Fujo no Shiree-sama**. Keputusan sudah **FINAL!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Teito lari kencang-kencang mengejar abang tukang bakso.. eh, bukan! Bukan! *author panik dan berpikir keras* Nah, mulai lagi!

…

…

…

Teito lari kencang-kencang mengejar Frau yang sedang jalan santai menuju air mancur. Dengan sekejap, dia memeluk Frau dari belakang. Dengan wajah seolah menahan BAB, Teito langsung senyum gede –terlalu gede-, yak, semoga aja senyumnya gak aneh. Frau yang ngelihat Teito di belakang langsung ngelihat Teito dengan aneh.

"Cebol? Sejak kapan lu yang meluk duluan? Sakit ya?", tanya Frau sambil nempelin punggung tangan ke dahinya Teito.

"Gak tau!", Teito jawab dengan nada kesaaal. Frau langsung ngelihat ke tangan kirinya Teito yang megang tas PRADA pemberian Frau kemaren.

"Kok bawa-bawa begituan? Kirain gak suka.."

"Oh, ini.."

"Napa?"

"Gak kenapa-napa.."

Frau langsung pasang senyum mesum sambil naruh kepalan tangan kanan di depan mulut, jadi sok mutzz gitu lah~ *author ditabok Frau*. Dasar Frau jahat.. *cry*

"Jangan-jangan berubah pikiran gara-gara kepengen tinggi~"

"APA?", Teito langsung jawab sambil nonjok Frau lagi ampe distrik 1. Kasihan Frau, perjalanan jauh perjalanan jauh~~

Akhirnya, Teito mendatangi ruang kerja Hozuki yang ternyata, si cewek bipolar dan psycho itu lagi bereksperimen dengan "korban" baru, kakaknya sendiri, Hakuren.

"Hozuki!"

"Tei-chan napa? Bikin kaget aja! NaOH hampir jatoh nii!", tanya Hozuki sambil ngatur posisi biar seimbang. Hakuren yang diiket di atas meja langsung glepar-glepar kayak ular kepanasan (lhoh?)

"TEITO! HELP! HELP!"

"Diem!", Hozuki langsung mukul Hakuren pake harisen yang bikin si pirang metrosexual itu pingsan.

"Napa?"

"Sini, aku bisikin.."

"pst pst pst pst pst.. pst pst.. pe es te.."

"HAH? Serius?"

Teito ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ada stoknya sih.. Beneran mau?"

"Iya! Cepetan kasih ke guaa!"

Hozuki langsung lari dan balik lagi sambil bawa gorengan.. eh, botol gede yang isinya cairan transparan yang dibungkus plastik item yang biasa buat gorengan itu lho *author kelaparan dan nyari2 gorengan*

**(Pemains: HEHH! AUTHOR GOBLOG! SELESEIN INI DOLO BARU NYARI GORENGANN!) *author kena marah* Yaudah, saia kasih,nih, saia kerjain dulu *mojok***

"Nih, sesuai permintaan~"

"Makasih, Hozuki-sama!", Teito langsung berlutut menyembah orang bersinar yang ada didepannya. Trus kabur.

"Apa-apaan lu nyinarin gua pake lampu! Gua bukan TUHAN!", ujar Hozuki pada Hakuren yang nyalain lampu dari belakang.

"Biarlah, biar kelihatan punya authority gitchu cinta~ Lagipula ngepas ma scenenya 'kan?"

Hozuki miringin kepala.

"Siapa yang minta lu lakuin begitu?"

"AUTHOR~~~~", jawab Hakuren sambil "high five" dengan author. Hozuki langsung ngelempar kamus Jerman-Inggris dan Inggris-Jerman ke arah Hakuren.

"Eh.. ntar dulu.. Ore inget sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"TIDAKKK! TEITO!"

Sementara itu…

"Ini dia.."

Teito membuka bungkusan plastik hitam di tangannya. Sebuah botol besar sekarang ada di genggamannya. Dia meneguk habis isi botol itu. Hozuki langsung datang sambil terengah-engah.

"TEITO!"

"Napa?"

Hozuki ngelihat botol di tangan Teito isinya dah hilang ditelan bumi (lhoh?).

"MANA? Jangan bilang…"

"Apa?"

"Kamu habisin ya?"

"Iya.."

Hozuki langsung menunjukkan mode face-palm.

"Teito, lebih baik lihat dulu nama ramuannya.."

"Hmm.. AIR PUTIH DENGAN OKSIGEN AKTIF.. APA!"

"Iya, salah gua penyuu~"

Teito kesal dan ngelempar kamus 10 bahasa ke arah Hozuki.

"Sori-sori. Nah, ini yang bener!", ujar Hozuki sambil menyodorkan botol yang super-ultra-kecil-gak-bisa-masukin-jari ke Teito. Isinya cairan warna ijo yang kentel, bergerak-gerak, pokoknya, bisa muntah kalo ngelihat! Author aja ampe muntah ngebayangin..

"Apaan nii?"

"Itu ramuan yang bener.."

Teito nangis ngelihatnya. Duh, duh.. Nasib nasib..

"Ayo berjuang Teito-kun!", Hozuki kasih semangat ke Teito. Akhirnya, Teito minum juga tuh ramuan.

"Gimana rasanya?"

Teito hampir muntah.

"Rasanya? RASANYAAAHH? Masih mo tanya RASANYAAHH!"

Hozuki ngangguk aja tanpa peduli kalo si cebol dah marah besar.

"Tau gak kayak apa? Aneh banget taok! Lu masukin apa aja sih!"

"Kunyit, kaki kodok, mata anjing (ihh, author sadis ya?), kencing tikus, tahi tokek, daging ayam yang udah busuk, telor yang ayamnya dah hidup dan.. calvaerts? Gin? Vodka?"

"HIHH! Ini bener2 ramuan buat ninggiin ato ramuan buat ngerjain sehh?"

"Hmm… Buat ngerjain~"

Teito kesel dan lemparin semua koleksi kamusnya plus baculusnya ke arah Hozuki. Karena kesal, Teito tidur aja di kamar ampe pagi.

**Keesokkan paginya~~~~~ *ciap* *ciap* *ciap***

Teito bangun dengan perasaan aneh. Matanya beraaatt dan punggungnya kayak manggul 100 karung semen buat bangun mansionnya Ciel yang baru(lhoh?). Dia cuci muka dan anehnya, dia gak bisa ngelihat mukanya di kaca. Kayaknya ketinggian deh. Dia turun dari tangga kecil yang biasa dia pake dan kaget, WAJAHNYA KELIHATAN DI CERMIN! Huebaaaadh!

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Siapa kamu?"

Teito noleh ke belakang dan ngelihat Hakuren di belakang. Sekarang HAKUREN LEBIH PENDEKK!

"Hakuren?"

"Teito?"

"Kok kamu pendek banget!"

"Kok kamu tinggi banget!"

Hakuren langsung kabur, padahal masih pake baju tidur. Teito langsung pake bajunya,tapi kekecilan! Duh gimana ya? Bayangin, dari kurus nan pendek bin cebol kayak gitu jadi berotot nan tinggi bin macho kayak gitu! TEITO!

"Tei-chan!"

Hozuki kaget ngelihat cowok tinggi yang berotot di depannya. Masih pake baju tidur bikin dia nunjukin otot indah yang seolah dateng dari surga. Ini berkat Tuhan lho Teito!

"Hozuki!"

"Kok kamu jadi sexy nan tinggi bin macho gitu! Dapet dari mana!"

"Mana gua tahu~"

"Padahal ramuan kemaren cuma buat ngerjain. Gak nyangka bisa bikin tinggi gitu. Aneh nyaauw~", jelas Hozuki sambil nutup mulut nahan ketawa. Kalo ketawa, bisa kena marah author yang ngiler gara-gara ngebayangin Teito yang jadi tinggi (gak nyambung ya? Dasar author bego!).

"Jadii~~"

"Apa?"

"Kamu bisa nepatin permohonannya author dong~"

"APA?", muka Teito langsung berubah jadi merah, ungu, item(?)….

"Kan author pengen lihat kamu jadi seme~"

"Shit, dasar author bego.."

"AKu juga fujoshi lho.. Jadi, turutin kata author ya?"

"Gimana caranya? Di fanfictions para fujoshi ore selalu jadi uke 'kan? Ore gak tau syarat dan ketentuan buat jadi seme!"

Hozuki langsung ambil notepadnya dan ngasih ke Teito. Dalam sekejap, muka Teito hangus (TIDAKK! JANGAN ANGUSS! NTAR MANA TEITOKU YANG IMUT DAN CERAHH! *author ditabok pembacas gara2 nyelonong lagi*).

"Beneran mesti kayak gini?"

"Iya~"

Teito mikir dengan gayanya Winnie the Pooh.

"Think think think.."

Hozuki senyam-senyum gaje.

"Aku coba deh.."

Dengan jawaban itu, terdengarlah suara tawa Hozuki yang menggema ampe orang pikir, "Ada orang gila yang mo minta program SANCTUARY ya?"

..To Be Continued..

Shiree: KYAHAHAHAHAHA!

Teito: ore seme!

Shiree: betul sekali my lovely and cute Tei-chan~~ *hugs him*

Teito: …

Shiree: Pembacas, mulai chapie ini, kita akan membayangkan terus menerus tentang bagaimana caranya Teito menjadi seme. Let's look up and think about it..

Teito: hm…

Shiree: ne? ne?

Teito: *shiver*

Shiree: Aku kasih fondant buatanku ke pembacas deh..

Teito: ternyata Raph baik juga..

Shiree: Ufufufu, dengan ini, aku akan dapat reviews yang banyak~~ (Mokona: kuberikan dunia ini padamu, Raph!)

Teito: TUJUANMU ITU TOH!

Shiree: Ohya, Frau gak muncul di private conversation ini. Tahu 'kan kenapa?

Teito: Frau masih 'mojok' di kamar gara-gara harga dirinya dibombardir habis-habisan ma Raph di episode yang lalu. INGAT! Jangan pernah bikin author marah! Termasuk para FLAMERS, jangan nekat ngasih flame kecuali kalo anda mau dibakar hidup-hidup ma author.

Shiree: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *evil laugh*


	4. Kapitel 4

**Shiree da~**

Kishishishi, underpressure gan! Underpressure! Gak tau dah under pressure dari mana.. GOSH. *nyari becak* MANG! Anterin ke plot dong! Tarik mang!

**Disclaimer: **07-GHOST punya Tante Yuki dan Tante Yukino dan Studio Deen~ Tapi GROW milikku selamanya~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Teito berjalan dengan santai meskipun risih gara-gara dilihatin para suster yang ngiler ngelihat si cebol dan imut Teito menjadi si macho dan berotot Teito. Makjan.. makjan.. Hozuki mendatangi Teito sambil bawa botol gede.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Ini penemuan terbaru gua! Namanyaa.." *sfx: drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

*sfx: JENG JENG!*

"PENJAGA OTOT!"

Teito miringin kepala.

"SFX-nya dari mana?"

"Dari author dong!", Hozuki 'high five' dengan author yang gunain voice synthesizer buat bikin efeknya. Author yang pintar.. *author ditabok pembacas*

"Oke, persetan dengan sfx, buat apaan tuh?"

"Buat jaga otot lu biar tetep ada~ Keren kan?"

Teito mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ih! Kalo ramuannya malfungsi gimana?"

"Hmm..", Hozuki membaca kertas kecil yang biasa buat obat gitu.

"Indikasi: Membuat otot anda terjaga selamanya. Kontra indikasi: Jika terjadi malfungsi, otot anda akan menyusut dan tinggi anda akan menyusut juga."

"APAA!"

Hozuki ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Gak usah.. gak usah..", jawab Teito sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangan lalu pergi. Hozuki ngelihat dengan aneh. Akhirnya, setelah membulatkan tekad, Teito mendatangi Frau yang sedang sendirian di tamannya Labrador. Tuan tanahnya mana ya? Hmm.. Lagi mesra-mesraan ma Castor-kun~ (Satu lagi pairing kita! *pemains memberikan standing ovation pada author*)

"Frau!"

Frau noleh ke belakang dan ngelihat cowok tinggi nan macho di depannya.

"Siapa lo!"

"Ini gua! Teito!", ujar Teito sambil teriak-teriak. Frau mundur beberapa langkah. Ini kenapa sih?...

"Lu pake enggrang ya? Kok tinggi lu jadi sama ma gua?", ujar Frau sambil mo ngangkat baju Teito yang rada kayak rok gitu lho. Teito langsung injak kepalanya Frau. Dalam hati, Teito berkata _"Baru kali ini kaki gua ngerasain kepala orang. Biasanya kepala gua yang ngerasain kaki orang.."_

"Lu kenapa bisa tinggi gitu?"

Teito nunjukin ramuan ijo yang dikasih Hozuki. Bikin enek sumpah.. *author muntah di bajunya Frau*

"Oh, begitu. WOY! AUTHOR DODOL! MUNTAH KOK DIBAJU GUA! BERSIHIN SINI!", teriak Frau sambil narik author masuk ke cerita (lah?).

Author: "Dasar Frau bego. Lu 'kan budak gua, boleh2 aja dong gua muntah dibaju lu kek, dirambut lu kek.."

Frau: "Budak lo 'kan udah ada 2! Gua suami lu! Jadi BERSIHIN SEKARANG!"

Author mendengus dan ngebersihin bekas muntahannya di baju Frau lalu terbang lagi ke atas(?) dan melanjutkan plot cerita yang dia tinggalin gara-gara ngebersihin bajunya Frau.

"Ini ramuan yang dibikin si cewek psycho. Rasanya aneh nan pahit bin gak jelas. Mana gerak-gerak lagi ramuannya..", jelas Teito sambil nunjukin ramuan ijo yang gerak-gerak di tangannya. Frau enek dan gantian muntah di bajunya author. Kembali lagi Frau ditarik dari plot, berantem dulu ma author dan blah blah blah hingga akhirnya dia masuk lagi ke plot. Dasar, 2 orang aneh dan mesum yang gak pernah akur. Oke, baju author dah bersih dan cling cling lagi, saatnya melanjutkan plot! Tarik mang!

"Kamu serius minum begituan ampe habis?"

"Iya..", jawab Teito yang enek ngebayangin ramuan jijay kayak gitu masuk ke kerongkongannya dan berakhir di perut mininya. Frau geleng-geleng gara-gara gak nyangka author bakalan nyiksa anaknya sendiri dengan ramuan jijay bajay kayak gitu. Puh..

"Dalam rangka apa lu minum ramuan najis tralala trilili gitu? Ngerayain gua pulang?"

"Ngapain gua ngerayain lu pulang dengan minum ramuan jijay bajay bin najis tralala begitu. Gua kepengen tinggi aja.."

Frau mengernyitkan dahinya dan noleh ke atas.

"Author dodol, buat apa lu bikin Teito jadi terobsesi kepengen tinggi gitu?"

Author siul-siul sambil makan parfait.

"Cari tahu aja sendiri~" kata author, bukan kata Teito(?)

Wajah Teito memerah dan tiba-tiba teringat catatan yang dikasih cewek psycho a.k.a Hozuki. Dia ngedorong Frau ke pohon dan menonjok batang pohon itu (bukan Frau ya? Kalo Frau yang ditonjok, author bisa kena marah..)

"Woy cebol, nape lu?"

"GUA GAK CEBOL LAGI, DODOL!"

"Hmm.. apa ya..", Frau kehabisan kata-kata hinaan dan berakhir dengan dia mohon-mohon ma author supaya dikasih ide (sori aja, ideku dah abis. Mati aja sana~ kata author). Teito terengah-engah. Wajahnya ampe angus (author: TIDAKKK!). Frau ketawa keras-keras.

"Aku tahu! Pasti author minta kamu buat jadi seme 'kan?"

Jiah, cowok mesum ini bisa baca pikiran darimana sih?

"APAAHH! Tanya aja author! Emang dia segila itu minta gua jadi SEME!"

Frau noleh ke atas.

"Bener gak authorku cintaku?"

Author naut-nautin jari di depan dada dan siul-siul. Lalu, author segera melemparkan kamus WEBSTER ke arah Frau biar cowok itu konsen ke plot yang ditentuin author. Haha, cerita ini bisa saja merupakan fanfiction, tapi alur fanfiction hanya author yang bisa menentukan. Jadi, para pemains mesti nurut ma kata2 (mungkin lebih tepatnya, PERINTAH-PERINTAH) author. Plot adalah barang sah milik author! (kok nyambung ke beginian? Woy, salah jalan nih mang!)

…

…

…

"Jadi, omae mo jadi seme?"

Teito mikir-mikir dulu. Tiba-tiba, Frau meluk Teito dengan gaya sok dramatis gitu lho..

"Lakukan apa saja padaku cinta~"

Teito gelagapan! Dia rentangin 2 tangannya dan ngibas-ngibasin lebay gitu. Simbol sedang salting. Tiba-tiba, Teito ingat. Dia langsung berusaha senyum mesum.

"I.. I.. Iya.. My.. honey.."

Jiah! Teito senyum mesumnya aneh banget! TIDAKK! Author bego! Author bego! *author panik dan nyari2 jalan keluar*Uhum.. Samakan nadaa (lho?).

"Senyum lu jelek amat.. Latihan dulu sana!"

Teito mundur dan kabur. Kalo latihan mo jadi seme sih.. Tau 'kan tujuannya ke mana?

..

..

"Latihan jadi seme?"

Teito ngangguk2. Hozuki mendesah.

"Kok nanya ma gua? Atashi wa onna no ko desu..", phwitt, darimana kalimat inner beauty itu muncul?

"Lu cewek? Baru tahu gua..", sindir Teito yang berakhir dengan benjolan besar di tengah kepala karena dilemparin kamus Worterbuch sama Hozuki.

"Ngapain lu latihan seme ma gua?"

"Sebenernya, aku cuma minta diajarin cara senyum mesum. Lu 'kan, fujoshi. Masa senyum mesum gak bisa?"

Hozuki mencibir dan membuka majalah YAOI Monthly. Tiba-tiba, dia senyam-senyum gaje dan tatapan matanya berubah jadi penuh arti(?). Teito ngelihat dan ketakutan sendiri.

"Hozuki, nape lu?"

Hozuki nutup majalahnya dan mukul Teito.

"Lu ngelihat muka gua barusan gak!"

"Lihat.. Tapi apa maksudnya?"

"Itu yang dinamakan SENYUM MESUM!"

Teito ngangguk-ngangguk meskipun gak ngerti artinya.

"Kalo aku ngelihat majalah favoritku ini, mukaku langsung berubah kayak tadi. Ketahuan kalo itu adalah senyum mesum.. Mo liat isi majalah ini?", jawab Hozuki sambil nunjukin majalah dengan kover Gakupo x Kaito yang jadi ulasan utamanya(?).

"Gak usah, gua ini cowok.."

"Tapi lu 'kan pemeran utama cerita YAOI.. Seharusnya mau dong~"

"Tante Yuki dan Tante Yukino gak bikin 07-GHOST jadi shonen-ai kok.. Apalagi YAOI.."

Hozuki mendengus dan tiba-tiba, kertas melayang di depan matanya. Begitu di buka..

"Dari author, di cerita original, memang bukan YAOI. Tapi ini adalah fanfiction! Kita punya hak buat nentuin itu bakal jadi yaoi ato gak.."

Teito marah-marah ke atas sementara author tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sejak saat itu, Teito dilatih dengan keras agar menjadi seme yang pantas. Dia latihan senyum mesum, wolf whistling, tiger attack…..

_Tapi, manusia memang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan ya?_

..To Be Continued..

* * *

><p>Shiree: My lovely seme~<p>

Frau: ngapain lu muncul2 di sini? Dasar author narsis yang sok eksis.

Shiree: *nabok Frau* YOU BAKA ERO PEDO! Gua 'kan author, seenaknya gua dong mo muncul di sini ato nggak. GUA PUNYA HAK!

Frau: Dasar, sok eksis lu..

*author dan Frau melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka*

Teito: Pembacas, maafkan aku.. orang tuaku memang gak pernah akur.. Bingung 'kan kenapa mereka bisa ampe nikah? Kalo tahu jawabannya, silahkan sertakan dalam review-nya ya?

Shiree: TEITO! Seenaknya ngasih2 pertanyaan! You are so grounded young man!

Teito: tidakk! Apa hukumanku ibunda~ (jiah, sok dramatis gitu..)

Shiree: Dalam sebulan ini, kamu harus tidur berdua dengan Frau..

Teito: bu.. bu.. buat.. apa?

Shiree: Pengen ngelihat reaksinya Frau begitu kamu tidur bareng dengan dia.. *senyum mesum*

Teito: TIDAKK! MAMA KEJAM! MAMA JAHAT!

Shiree: Abis kamu imut sih… Kayaknya enak kalo jadi sasaran dikerjain…

Teito: Pembacas, aku tahu mamaku kejam.. Tapi entah kenapa aku suka digituin..

Shiree: Karena kamu anak yang tabah.. *hugs Teito*

Teito: Mama….

(Uhum.. Dimanakah Frau setelah pertengkaran barusan?)…..

Frau: *sulking in emo corner* harga diriku.. harga diriku… *diingetin Shiree tentang arti nama Frau dalam bahasa Jerman. Good times~ good times~*


	5. Kapitel 5

**Shiree da~**

WIHIII! Nyaris bgt ni chapter hiatus XD Gak usah komen lama-lama dah. TARIK MANG!

**Disclaimer: **tenang aja, 07-GHOST bukan punyaku kok~ Tapi punyanya Tante Yuki dan Tante Yukino~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Teito terengah-engah menghindari kejaran para cewek 'desa' yang ngejar Teito gara-gara 'kegantengannya'.

"KYAAA! TUAN KLEIN!"

Begitulah teriakan salah satu cewek. Kasihan Teito.. Sudah ditarik-tarik, dikejar-kejar pula.. Kacian.

"Teito, kenapa lu ngos-ngosan kayak anjing kepanasan gitu?", tanya Hakuren yang lagi bawa tumpukan buku.

"Dikejar-kejar cewek gila!"

"Bukan gila, tapi fans lu! Sama cewek yang lembut kek!"

"Berarti sama Hozuki juga mesti lembut dong.."

"Oh, kalo yang itu sih, gak usah. Dia bukan cewek kok.."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara burung berkicau, eh.. suara derap kaki Hozuki yang mengarah ke Hakuren. Dalam sekejap, Hakuren sudah terpental sampai surga(?). Tapi, begitu nyampe di sana, Hakuren ditangkis lagi ma malaikat, abis dosanya banyak dan buku-buku yang dibawa Hakuren 'mencurigakan'. Tobat dulu sana! *author dipukul gara-gara ngelantur*

"Malaikat jahat nih! Kenapa mesti ditangkis balik sih?"

"Itu tumpukan buku apa?", tanya Teito. Hakuren membuka salah satu bukunya dan dalam sekejap, darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Waktu Teito dan Hozuki ngelihat, Teito gelagapan sementara Hozuki memancarkan aura pembunuh.

*sfx: OH YEAHH!*

"APA-APAAN INI! SEJAK KAPAN HAKUREN JADI KETULARAN SI BAKA ERO PEDO! KENAPA INI ISINYA NAKED LADIES!", Hozuki marah-marah sambil ngelemparin tumpukan buku-buku erotis itu ke arah Hakuren. Kayaknya sih, wajar aja si malaikat nangkis balik si Hakuren. Malaikat 'kan bisa ngelihat isi buku erotis itu tanpa kovernya dibuka dulu. Lagian, si Hakuren ditampol ampe surga bawa2 begituan. Makjan.

"Ini punyanya Frau taok!"

"Ngapain lu disuruh bawa? Tuh orang kurang kerjaan ya? Dodol amat.."

"Abis, Castor-san melakukan razia dan menemukan tumpukan buku2 erotis ini di perpustakaan gereja. Dia langsung nyuruh aku buat bakar buku-buku ini tanpa peduli siapa pemiliknya. Tapi, aku 'kan sayang ma Frau-sama, jadi, diem2 aku mo balikin ini ke kamarnya."

Tiba-tiba, Hozuki segera berlari dengan kencang menuju perpustakaan gereja.

"Hozuki kenapa?", tanya Hakuren.

"Ohya, aku inget dia ini mirip ma Frau. Nekat nyimpen majalah erotis di perpustakaan gereja. Bedanya, majalah Hozuki itu judulnya, YAOI Monthly, BL psycho, Shonen-Ai Daily, The Daily BL, Manly Vocaloids version BL yang terbit tiap 3 tahun (katanya Hozuki, itu barang langka), dll.."

"Aku baru inget.. Dia 'kan fujoshi.."

Lalu, Hozuki balik lagi dengan muka cerah. Semua koleksi majalah BL-nya ditumpuk di samping.

"Kyahh~ Selamat-selamat.. YAOI Monthlyku banyak banget di situ.. Untung kamu bilang ada razia dadakan.", ujar Hozuki sambil nunjukin majalah YAOI Monthly dengan kover Frau x Teito yang menjadi _spotlight-_nya. Teito yang ngelihat kover yang menunjukkan tubuhnya di bawah tubuh Frau. Teito langsung merebut majalah itu dari tangan Hozuki.

"APA-APAAN INI! SIAPA YANG BIKIN KOVER INI!"

Tiba-tiba, Teito ngelihat ke arah atas, a.k.a author sambil gemetaran.

"Mama.. mama yang bikin ya?"

Author senyam-senyum dan ngangguk2. Teito nangis keras-keras dan bikin repot Hakuren dan Hozuki gara-gara mencegah air mata Teito jadi banjir bandang di gereja itu. Tiba-tiba, Frau muncul.

"Hakuren, lama banget ngebawainnya. Sini, biar aku yang ambil.."

"Ah, sori sori.."

Tiba-tiba, gak sengaja Frau ngelihat majalah kesayangan Hozuki dengan kover Frau x Teito. Lalu Frau noleh ke atas dan narik author masuk ke plot (lagi-lagi..)

"APA-APAAN INI! ENTE SEENAKNYA AJA NAROH ARTWORK RAHASIA ENTE DI SINI! JADI ULASAN UTAMA LAGI!"

"Hehe, mo gimana ya? Abis, artwork Yaoi ane banyak banget. Daripada numpuk gak keurus, lebih baik 'didonorkan' ke majalah 'kan? Bukankah itu sangat dermawan~?", apa-apaan sih, author kita ini. Dasar psycho… *face-palm*

"SUKEBE! Ntar artworknya ore mesti bakar nih!"

"Oh, tidak bisa, tidak bisa.."

Frau dan author melanjutkan cekcoknya dan berakhir dengan author mesti masakin makan malam buat semua pemain *pemains memberikan standing ovation karena kemenangan Frau (lebih tepatnya, karena author bakalan masakin makan malam mereka)*. Yok, kita balik lagi ke plot.

"Mamaku jahat! Mamaku jahat!"

Hakuren dan Hozuki berusaha bikin Teito ketawa dan mulai bikin _weird faces_ yang biasa buat nenangin bayi kalo nangis. Jiah, Teito bukan bayi lagi dong sekarang, wong dah tinggi gitu. Akhirnya Teito berhenti nangis gara-gara dikasih dodol rasa yakisoba(?). Teito ketawa-ketiwi kayak bayi terus tidur sambil tetep ngemot dodol. Jiah, beneran kayak bayi dong.. Author bego.

"Jiah, Teitonya tidur.."

"Jadi, gimana banguninnya ya? Dia mesti latihan jadi seme abis ini.."

Hakuren dan Hozuki berpikir keras dan kebablasan ampe tidur. *sfx: DUAKK* Oke, mereka bangun lagi gara-gara dilemparin kamus Worterbuch dan Oxford dari atas a.k.a dari author.

"WOYY! BANGUN DAN LANJUTIN PLOTNYA!" kata author.

Hozuki dan Hakuren ngelihat lagi naskah mereka dan..

…

…

…

…

ACTION! *sfx: Cklek*

..

..

..

"Ayo, kita tarik aja dodolnya!", usul Hakuren sambil nunjuk dodol yang ada di mulut Teito.

"Hmm.. Oke!"

Mereka berdua 'berjuang' menarik dodol itu dari mulut Teito. Tapi, gak lepas-lepas juga gara-gara Teito gigitnya keras. Gimana atuh?

"Duh, gimana caranya?"

Tiba-tiba, author narik Hakuren dan bisikin sesuatu. Begitu balik lagi, Hakuren bawa plastik sampah yang gede banget. Dia langsung lemparin plastik sampah yang super-ultra-berat-dan-besar itu ke arah Teito. Ternyata, Teito bangun lagi.

"Lu dibisikin apa ma author?"

"Masa lu lupa senjatanya author kalo kita ketiduran?"

Hozuki ngelihat isi plastik sampah yang gede itu. Isinya? WEBSTER, WORTERBUCH, OXFORD, dll, pokoknya, kamus-kamus mahal yang tebelnya naujubilah! Belom lagi tambahan UUD '45 plus UU dari tahun kapan ampe tahun kapan. Gimana gak tambah berat?

"Oh iya.. Kirain dilemparin sampah."

"Jangan sampah, author gak mau Teito abis pulang dari chapie ini bau sampah."

Hozuki geleng-geleng. Teito ngelus kepalanya.

"Sakit.."

"OK! Gak usah bla-bli-blu-ble-blo lagi, AYO LATIHAN JADI SEME!", perintah Hozuki sambil narik tangan Teito. Teito nurut aja meskipun dia masih puyeng gara-gara dilemparin kamus ma author lewat Hakuren. Hozuki ngelatih Teito selama seharian. Pokoknya, tiap hari dilatih.

**Sebulan kemudian…**

"Nah, Teito dah lulus! Ini dia sertifikat atas kelulusan teori dan ini kelulusan praktek~" (mo tau praktek pake apa? Pake dummy dengan gambar Frau dummynya dari Castor dan tentu saja gak ngasih tau alasan kenapa minta dibuatin)

"Ngapain pake sertifikat segala? Yaudah, saatnya beresin segera!"

"KYAA~~ BERJUANGLAH TEITO!"

Teito lari marathon ke kamarnya Frau. Fraunya lagi tidur dengan majalah erotis nutupin mukanya. Teito membulatkan tekad dan melompat setinggi-tingginya.. *sfx: DUAKK* kepalanya kena langit-langit. Tidakk! Plotnya ngelantur! Plotnya salah! *author panik*

…

…

…

Teito melompat dan segera mendaratkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Frau. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk 'membangkitkan' suasana. Frau ngerjap2in mata. Dia ngelihat Teito berbaring di atasnya.

"GHYAAA! TEITO! LU NAPA?"

"Gak kenapa-kenapa.. Ini sudah waktunya Frau."

"Waktunya apa?"

"Kau akan jadi uke-ku.."

"Oh.."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka sudah melakukan adegan yang disensor. Setelah moans yang cukup 'mengganggu' (atau 'menghibur' bagi author), mereka berhenti melakukannya.

"Fiuh, ternyata kamu jadi seme yang hebat juga. Nilaimu A plus!", ujar Frau yang abis jadi uke.

"Yah, permintaan author harus kupenuhi 'kan? Kalo nggak, aku bisa dikulitin hidup-hidup.."

Frau mencium Teito dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Nah, balik lagi ke kamarmu sana.."

Teito mengangguk. Begitu buka pintu, ia ngelihat Hozuki yang hidungnya disumbat pake tisu banyak banget. Teito gelagapan.

"Nga.. Ngapain lu disini?"

Hozuki mikir.

"Makan kue~"

"Mana kuenya dan apa itu!", tanya Teito sambil nunjuk handycam di tangan Hozuki.

"Oh, ini.. Ini penemuan terbaruku. Namanya GARPU~"

"Seumur-umur gak pernah gua liat garpu kayak gitu.."

"Yah, namanya juga penemuan baru. Pasti selalu aneh dan bentuknya bisa berbeda 180 derajat dengan yang asli 'kan?"

Teito menunjukkan anger mark dan melempar kamus WEBSTER ke arah Hozuki.

"Kena marah Teito?"

"Iya..", jawab Hozuki sambil ngelus kepalanya. Hakuren mendesah.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, aku baru aja mikir. Mereka berdua itu cocok. Apa aku masih boleh menyukai Frau-sama ya?"

Hozuki melihat wajah Hakuren.

"Kalau kamu merasa itu mengganggu hubungan mereka, tidak usahlah."

Hakuren nangis karena merasa kalah. Dia memang sudah naksir Frau dari dulu. Kalau melihat Frau dan Teito bersama, dia merasa sakit. Tapi, saking sayangnya dengan Frau dan Teito (dan tentu saja, author), ia tidak mau menganggu. Padahal, ia sanyat menyayangi Frau, sangat menyukai Frau, bahkan, sangat mencintai Frau. Lalu, bagaimana cara Hakuren bisa menahan perasaannya? Atau malah, membuang rasa sukanya pada Frau? Dengan memikirkan hal itu, air mata menetes di pipinya. Hozuki sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hozuki sebenarnya ingin melihat kakaknya bahagia, tapi, apa boleh buat. Dia ini OC milik author dan sudah dicuci otak oleh author agar menjadi pendukung setia FuraTo. Bagaimana pun juga, tidak ada yang bisa menahan perasaan cinta bukan?

..To Be Continued..

* * *

><p>Frau: Kok ending chapie ini jadi rada serius gitu? Kena angin apa lu?<p>

Raphael: *mikir* gak tau dah..

Teito: Mama… Mama.. Aku beneran bakal jadi seme ampe cerita ini abis?

Raphael: sebenernya kepengen. Tapi, sesuai kata-kata penutup chapie 4, manusia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan ya?

Teito: *shiver* jadi kebayang chapie2 berikutnya bakal jadi apa…

Raphael: nyahahahahaha~~

Frau: WOYY! Makan malamnya mana!

Raphael: oh iya.. Sabar, fish eye lasagna-nya hampir jadi..

Castor: Ah, aku suka sekali fish eye lasagna~

Labrador: Aku mau teh chamomile ya~?

Raphael: Silahkan, potongan paling gede buat Labrador, Castor dan Tei-chan sementara Frau dan Hakuren….

Frau & Hakuren: *jiiiiiiiiiiiiit* tatapan yang menyuruh Raph buat ambilin porsi gede juga.

Raphael: iya-iya.. *sweat-drop* ini.

All: ITADAKIMASU!~~~~

Frau: Hah, enaknya~ Dasar cewek manis ini! Bisa-bisanya bikin makanan seenak ini..

Castor: iya setuju..

Frau: Lalu, lasagna memang harus sama white wine, ya! Makanya, tolong ya~

Raphael: Ujung-ujungnya minuman keras toh! Pembacas juga ore kasih kok!

Castor: ah, baiknya..

Raphael: Tentu saja harus memberikan review~ (Mokona: Dunia ini milikmu, Raph!)

Frau: TUJUANMU ITU TOH!

Raphael: Hahahahahaha! TOAST! *toast with wines*

All: *cling*KAMPAI!


End file.
